


Lime Juice

by notyoursherlock



Series: Sparkling Water [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absolute Dorks, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gay Character, Gay Tony Stark, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Peter Parker, Multi, Non Binary Bucky Barnes, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Slash, Sequel, bucky uses they/them pronouns, burger diner, but if anything every happened to her, enby!bucky, id kill everyone in this room then myself, ive only known mama jay for about twenty minutes, second in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: After being whisked away to a diner by Tony, Bucky finally gets to meet Peter.Obviously they're immediately enamored with the teen, who wouldn't be?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Sparkling Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662412
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	Lime Juice

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second work in my sparkling water series, so I highly recommend reading that first if you already haven't.
> 
> its better than the summary I promise
> 
> I hope you like :)

“Bucky-Bear!”

Spinning around in the chair Bucky turned to face Tony, who had just walked into the room. They were down in the lab, the only place they could get away for some alone time, watching TV in a sweatshirt and sweatpants just chilling on the ratty sofa that made it’s home there.

“Hey Tony,” they greeted, pausing the movie. “What’s up?”

“Get your stuff, we’re going on a road trip!” Tony bounced over to them, stopping a couple feet away and shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, practically vibrating in place.

Laughing at the genius Bucky stood, cracking their flesh shoulder. “Where to, if I may ask, are we going?”

“It’s a surprise!”

Grabbing their phone Bucky slipped it into their pocket. “Ooh, a surprise. Should I be worried?”

“No. At least I don’t think so… come on, let’s go!”

Rolling their eyes at his contagious excitement Bucky stepped past the genius, walking to the entrance of the lab. “How soothing.”

Huffing Tony followed, sneakers making little sound on the sleek floor. “Bah, you trust me.” Bucky bobbed their head, agreeing with the statement as they walked out into the hallway. “Are you hungry? You better be, cus we’re going to eat. Is that okay? I don’t wanna pressure you into doing anything, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but-“

“Shhh,” they interrupted, placing a metal digit on his lips. “Yes, I’m hungry, and I’m always happy to get a bite to eat with you.” Tony blushed in embarrassment, mouth clicking shut. “Not much of a surprise anymore, loose lips, is it?”

A sharp grin filled Tony’s face, telling them there was more. “Perhaps.”

Rolling their eyes Bucky stepped into the elevator, clicking the button for their floor and tapping in their passcode. “Gods, you’re such a nut. Lemme get my boots and gloves then we can go.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Pushing the door open Bucky exited the Audi R8 Tony adored so much. Looking up they saw a neon sign that read ‘Mama’s Burgers.’ Simple name, self explanatory.

Beside them, on the other side of the car, Tony hopped out, slamming the door shut. His face was lit up with pure happiness, and they wondered what was affecting him so. Stepping up onto the curb the two entered the building, eyes quickly getting used to the white fluorescent lights. Looking around Bucky saw that it was a more retro style restaurant, retro posters all over the sky blue walls. They liked it. “Hey Mama Jay!” An older African-American lady approached them, motherly smile on her face.

“Tony, it’s good to see you! How’ve you been?”

“Good, Mama. You?”

“Still running this place,” she chuckled, giving him a hug. “Who’s your friend here?”

Slapping a hand on their shoulder Tony gestured between the two. “This is Bucky, a good friend of mine. Bucky, this is Mama Jay, she runs this joint.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” they greeted, holding their right arm out for a handshake.

“No, baby, gimme a hug!” Surprisingly they found themselves going along with it, actually feeling comfortable hugging a stranger. Pulling back Mama Jay jerked her head back, gesturing to something. “He’s over in the back.”

“Thanks, Mama Jay. Come on, Red October! There’s someone I want you to meet!”

Someone he wanted them to meet? Suspicious but knowing Tony would never do anything to intentionally hurt or upset them Bucky gave a little wave goodbye to the lovely lady and followed the man through the diner.

Not stopping Tony made his way around the red tables and chairs, his movements and familiar behavior suggesting he had been to this specific place many times beforehand.

There weren’t very many people in the diner, so looking up they were able to easily deduce who their unknown path led to.

A young teenager was sat at a red leather booth, scrolling through a phone. The person’s face was obscured by the hand propping it up against the table so they couldn’t get a good look at whoever’s face it was, but they could tell it was someone young.

“Kiddo!”

Looking up the teen abandoned whatever was on the phone and replaced the previously neutral look with a blinding smile. “Hey Dad!”

Ah. This must be Peter.

“How was school?” Tony asked, swooping down and planting a kiss on his head before taking a seat, Bucky sitting next to him on the outer edge.

“It was good,” Peter replied, setting his phone down on the table. “Got a hundred on my chemistry test, that was cool.”

“Good job! Oh, this is the person I wanted you to meet,” Tony suddenly changed the topic of his sentence, as if just now remembering the original intent of the visit. “Peter, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is my son Peter.”

Sticking their flesh hand out Bucky greeted him. “Nice to meet you, Tony’s told me a lot about you.”

“Same here,” he replied, accepting the hand and shaking it for a couple times before letting go. “To meet you and about you, that it. You’re the first Avenger Dad’s let meet me, so I know you’re a good person.”

Bucky blushed at the words, and next to them Tony rolled his eyes. “Not true.”

“Uh, incorrect. Aunt Nat found out because she’s Aunt Nat,” Peter began, counting on his fingers, “Uncle Bruce walked into the lab while I was there and we blew stuff up, and Uncle Rhodey doesn’t count cus I’ve known him forever.”

“Oh yeah? What about Scott?”

“Mr. Lang? He doesn’t count,” he dismissed, waving the hand that previously had three fingers held up. “I used to babysit his daughter, Cassie, a couple years ago. He doesn’t know I’m my dad’s kid either, so there’s that,” he clarified at Bucky’s confused face.

They nodded, shifting in their seat. “Scott’s not all that special, but he is pretty hilarious at times.”

“See! Aunt Nat refuses to admit he’s funny, but I know different. Once you get to know her, her poker face is pretty useless. Don’t tell her I said that.”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “My lips are sealed.”

“Good.” Peter glanced over to the side and grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Here comes the food! I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered burgers and fries, it’s basic but delicious so I hope that’s okay.”

“Perfectly fine,” they replied, flitting a brief smile to the waitress that set their food and waters down. “Always down for a burger.”

“I think we can all agree with that.” Tony picked his burger up and took a bite, humming happily. “Fabulous as always.”

Bucky took a bite of their own, nodding in agreement. “So much better than fast food, that’s for damn sure.” Color catching their eyes they looked down at Peter’s wrist, admiring the red and black bracelets that circled it. “I like your bracelets, where’d you get em?”

Glancing down at said pieces of jewelry Peter swallowed what food he had in his mouth and answered, “Amazon, I think. I have some other ones too, that I change out whenever I feel different.”

Brows drawing together Bucky cocked their head slightly sideways, confused. “What do you mean, feel different?”

“Uhm, Dad told you I’m gender-fluid, right?”

Ah. Maybe they had some sort of relation? “Yeah, he mentioned that.”

“I wear the red one when I feel more masculine, so he/him pronouns,” Peter explained, twisting the simple band around. “I also have a blue one when I feel more feminine, so she/her pronouns, and a white when when I don’t really feel like any, so they/them pronouns.”

Bucky nodded. “That’s really smart. What does the black one mean, then? Or does it not have a meaning?”

“It’s kinda a uh, a barrier, I guess? A gateway? Kinda like a plus sign. I don’t know what to call it, but if I feel like more than one gender I put whatever color corresponds with it on the other side. If I forgot to take my other ones with me I just take the colored one off and leave the black one on, which means to just ask if you don’t already know or are confused.”

“He had the idea not too long after he told me,” Tony added, pointing at the teen with a french fry. “Ingenious, if you ask me. Never woulda thought of it myself.”

Peter rolled his eyes, cheeks tinged pink. “MJ had the idea, actually. I just came up with the colors.”

“Kudos to her, then. Thank your friend for me.”

“Sure thing.”

Suddenly, without prompting, a thought flew into Bucky’s mind. Should they come out to Peter? Nervous, Bucky looked over at Tony. Seemingly getting the message the genius gave a hidden thumbs up under the table, face open and encouraging. “So I uh, I…” clearing their throat Bucky squirmed a little in their seat. “I’m-I’m non binary,” they admitted, whispering as if they were afraid they were going to be attacked. Not a completely invalid feeling in another context.

“Oh, cool!” Peter smiled at them, looking… proud? “Thanks for telling me, I know how hard it can be. So, they/them pronouns, I assume? I don’t wanna accidentally misgender you, that would suck.”

Startled at Peter’s immediate and easy acceptance of them Bucky could only nod.

“Dope! Wait, how should I reference you when I’m talking about you to my friends? D’you want me to use your preferred pronouns or no? I would feel terrible if I outed you without your permission.”

“That-that’s fine.” Bucky’s mind was racing, their heart rate up, but something in their gut told them they could trust Peter. Probably because he was Tony’s son. Him being gender-fluid also most probably definitely helped with that factor.

“See? Told you it would be fine,” Tony said softly, gently nudging their thigh with his knee.

Bucky rolled their eyes, snatching a fry off his plate despite having plenty themself. “You aint said shit, you liar.”

“Shhh, I’m trying to be a good role model here! You’re ruining my good image!”

“Bold of you to assume you were ever a good role model,” Peter shot at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eye giving away the fact he was only playing around, not serious.

“My own child, against me! How _dare_ you!”

“He has a point,” they agreed, eating the fry. “And you’re not denying it.”

Dramatic gasp coming from the man Tony laid his hand over his arc reactor, face filled with mock-despair. “You too, Terminator? I am _wounded!”_

“Better than coming out with a cake!”

“Hey, no need to drag me into this-!”

Falling into quick and easy banter with the father-son duo Bucky quickly grew relaxed, finding themself laughing freer than they had in a long time. Outside it quickly grew nighttime, time flying by unknowingly to the occupants within.

Laughing, Bucky grinned. Maybe they could do this. Maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as they had originally thought. Not with these two dorks by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> it is 3:54 am. i am tired. time for the temporary death y'all
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
